Morning Glory
by snowxhanyouxqueen
Summary: Four roommates share a bathroom. Hilarity ensues. Inuyasha drabble fic.


******A/N: writing prompt from writing class this semester. I thought, since I was allowed to write fanfiction in class, I'd take the opportunity to make this little drabble so I could not only share it with my class but with you guys. **

_Word Count:__ 1,015  
Characters: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kouga  
Prompt: Four roommates share a bathroom. Hilarity ensues._

* * *

**Morning Glory**

* * *

The orange sun rose over malls, skyscrapers, and apartment complexes, casting a celestial hue over every office and flat. White curtains fluttered and morning silence filled the apartment. The young male rolled over, finding himself alone yet again, much to his dismay. White, silky dog ears that sprung from his head twitched as he clambered out of bed and poked his head out of his room. He listened carefully, making sure everyone was still asleep, then sucked in a breath, trying to keep it steady as he tip toed through the apartment, orange light casting his pale shadow on the wall.

Inuyasha wanted the bathroom first. His boyfriend, Sesshomaru, was always an early riser and somehow got there before anyone else. At first, when he had initially woken up, the half-breed dog was scared to even try and get out of bed. He had noticed that the other dog demon was not in his bed any more. But he could have just crept back to his own room, so the fear had disappeared.

Nothing was going to stop the half-breed from using the bathroom first to avoid the usual morning fight.

Inuyasha slowly shut the bathroom door, trying to soften the click of the door knob. He was ready to pull down his pants and relieve himself when the door suddenly banged open and Koga, a tanned wolf demon, burst in and tackled the dog to the ground.

"Damn it, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha shouted, their limbs entangling as they threw their fists at each other. "I was here first!"

"Shut up, dog turd! I'm older so I get to use the bathroom before all of ya'll!" The wolf snarled, trying to pin the half-breed down but failed.

Inuyasha managed to flip them over, Koga's black hair whipping him in the face, straddling the wolf's chest as he raised his fist to pound his face in a little. Before he could bring his fist down, arms wrapped around his chest and hulled him up, throwing him and then Koga out of the bathroom. The two dog breeds thumped onto the carpeted floor and then jumped back to their feet, trying to squish into the doorway.

Sesshomaru chuckled and grabbed his toothbrush, running it under the tap a little before he too was knocked to the ground with the weight of both of his roommates on his chest. Miroku, the shorter of the three creatures, sauntered in, grinning like a fool. Reaching for his own toothbrush, the short haired human was suddenly kicked out of the bathroom by the wolf.

Koga laughed as Miroku tumbled into the hallway and Inuyasha took that opportunity to shove the tanned idiot out. As soon as he did that, his long hair, pale as a ghost, boyfriend grabbed his wrist and yanked him out of the way. He flew backwards and fell into the bathtub with a pained groan.

The bathroom was suddenly in a war zone of black and white hair flying about as each man and demon tried to shove the others out to claim the sink. Miroku and Koga pushed on each other's faces, while Sesshomaru tried to keep the pup behind him as he hip checked the long haired wolf into the human. Inuyasha jumped up and latched onto the demon's back, reaching forward as he was slammed into the wall behind them. They shouted and punched at each other, the four of them tangling up and falling to the ground grunting and groaning.

"Get off me, old dog!" The fluffy haired half-breed, Inuyasha, snarled as he shoved at Sesshomaru. It was starting to get hard to breathe.

"That's not what you said last night, half-breed!" Sesshomaru snapped back, pushing on the tanned wolf, who had his ass shoved into the demon's face, to try and throw him off.

"Could you two quit your disgusting sex talk and get the hell out of the bathroom so I can beautify myself?" Koga pushed and shoved at Miroku, who was happily seated on the counter, using his foot to force all the demons down. "And would you get off the damn counter, Miroku? Your ass is going to taint it with its smell!"

"I agree." Sesshomaru grunted, pushing at Koga again. "When was the last time you showered, human. You reek of shit."

"I showered yesterday!" The human defended himself before he was suddenly faced with tanned muscle and found himself thrown back into the hallway.

"You don't smell like it!" Inuyasha threw his two cents in as Sesshomaru was finally able to get up and let the boy breathe.

The dog demon put two hands on the wolf and shoved him out soon after, turning his gaze to the half-breed.

"You're next." He warned and was quickly met with a fist to the face.

"I could take you on any day, dog breath!" Inuyasha smirked and then his face fell as he saw the demon's features change from that of a grumpy old dog to a sexual beast.

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru smiled, showing off his fangs.

"Shit." Was the last word out of the half-breed's mouth as the door slammed right into the other two roomie's faces and the click of the lock echoed in his ears.

"Oh hell no!" Koga banged on the door, growling as he tried to jiggle the door knob. "Not in the morning guys! I won't be able to use the bathroom for the entire day with you two ready to stink the place up with your nasty sex lives."

"Ugh, what's the point anymore? I'll just go ask the sexy lady across the hall to let me use her bathroom." Miroku shrugged and headed towards the front door.

"Aw man! You two?" The wolf whined, throwing his hands up. "Why the hell ain't I gettin' laid!"

"Because you reek like a fucking wet dog!" The three other roommates shouted before the human left the apartment and the two dogs stripped themselves of their clothes.

Koga grumbled and stormed back to his room. "Nasty assed bitches…"


End file.
